A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes
by HeraGranger16
Summary: This is my 1st fanfic so go easy on me so please disregrad my errors I'm on windows 98 so i dont have microsoft word.this is about Snape falling in love with hermioney's misterious sister CHAPTER TWO IS DONE COME REA DIT
1. Chapter 1

Hera Granger Hermioney Grangers sister was in potions class watching severus Snape the potions master. She wanted to impress him to do the lesson right but all she could see was his pretty lips moving as Severus told the class gow to make the potion he was teaching for todays lesson in potions class.

"add mandreak root" professor severus snape was saying his black hair cascadeing on the side fo his face he looked at Hera Granger and frowned. " Hera are you listening"?

Hera blushed "yes sir" she said with her face very red from blushing.

"Hera Granger do this potion right now in front of teh class" Severus demanded and so Hera said "ok wait you mean I have to make it right know"

"Yes" Severus said so Hera made the potion but she made the wrong potion and it made Severus very angry and mad. "why dont you pay attentition!" Severus Snape said to her.

"Im sorry sir" she said her face red from blushing as she blushed."why are you bluhsing!" Snape demanded and the class laghed at her. "Im embarsased" Hera Granger whispered in a quiet voice. Severus looked kinda guilty after she said that but hoped her voice was to quiett for the class to hear so he wudnt look mean to Hera Granger.

after class Hera Granger was aproached by her sister Hermioney Granger "Hera did you see the way Snape looked at you?" she whispered "You made a professor feel bad because you arent paying antention you shuld be ashaimed Hera".

"Im sorry sis but I cant help it i love his eyes" Hera said blushing.

"i think he loves Yours too Hera" Hermioney Granger said disaproveingly.

"What do you mean" Hera said innocenttly but she had noticed to the way Severus sometimes looked at her in the halls when he thought she wasnt paying atention. "hera hes a teacher hes way too old four you" hermioney said disaparovingyl.

"but Im in love with him!" Hera said crying running away down the hallway to get away from her sister hermioneys disaporval and her unsisterly anger.

Severus Snape was standing behind a corner the hole time and gasped as Hermioney watched her sister Hera leave in tears and Snape watched Hera go. He was shocced to here someting so shokeing come from Heras lips and he hoped it wasnt a dream becaus ehe secretly felt the same way about her he new she was only fourteen years old but he knew his love four her was pure and exculpated so their couldnt be anything wrong with loving her because it was pure.

"oh no its Pottar" Snape though to himself as he herd voices behind him

the voice behind him was saying "bro do you nnow where Hera went. she is a hot peace of ass!" Ron Weasley was saying as he laghed behind Snape.

"yea I know it bro" Harry Potter replyed to Ron giving him a hi-five. they hit their stomacks together and laughed about hitting there stomachs together.

"yo bro" said Snape but he wasnt serious he was only mocking them and getting ready to give them detention. he tried to act mean and evil to them but he couldnt stop thinking about Hera granger so his voice wasnt as mean as he wanted to make it be. "go play football or something"Severus ordered.

"fool dont you know quidich is the "in" thing your such an old bag" Ron Weasley wispered soarly as they ran away down the hallway to get away from Snape.

Severus Snape turned around to see Hera standing behind him and she was blushing. "Proffessor Snape I wanted too ask you somethinge" she said blushing.

"What is it?" he said sudenly feeling quilty again about being mean to her during potions when she made the potion wrong and he was mean to her.

"well a visit to hogmade is coming up soon..." she said still blushing her face.

"what is it your trying to ask me?" Snape demanded wondering if this was going where he thought it could maybe be going.

TO BE CONTINUED...,.? 


	2. Chapter 2

charpter 2

When we lsat saw Hera Granger she wa ssaying to Severus Snape that she had something to tell to him.

"What is it?" Professor Severus was aksing.

""well I thought maybe we coudl maybe well... see each otehr at the Yule Ball and maybe ... well see each other" said Hera Granger.

Snape looked confused and then figured out what she meant. "yes we will SEE each other" he said feeling nerves in his stomack.

"OK then I will SEE you there." said Hera and she walked away blushing like she was emberassed.

"did you here that?" Harry Potter asked his best friend Ron Wealsy who were standing around the corner. "Hera is going to SEE Professor Snape at the dance".

"what does that mean" aksed Ron Weasly.

"it means Hermioneys baby sister is going to SEE a teacher!" Harry said impatently.

"OH said Ron realizzing what Harry met. "but Hera is a hot peice of ass i want to SEE HER if u know what I kmean!"

"Ron we have Hera and Snape from SEEING each other or theyll SEE EACH OTHER, get it?" said Harry.

"how do we stop them?" Ron asked thoughfully, touching his chin in thought.

"youl see" sed Hrary.

#LATeR# at the yule ball Hera and Hermioney where standing by the punch bole when hera stopped dancing to go get some punch from the punch bole.

hermioney looked at her siste rwith garded eyes,"hera you havent ummm... seen professer Snape have you?" she asked inconspickously.

"no" quipped Hera looking around.

just then they both ssaw Snape sitting sardonically in a conere looking angry to be they're. "hi professer" said hera casualy.

"hello its good to SEE you" Snape said with nerves.

"good too SEE you to" said Hera back to him.

"anyway Hera I herd there was a good band playing over there" quipped Hermioney desparately. "Harry thinks you shuld see it"

"I was dancing wiht Olliver Wwood a minute ago." said Hera. "Im going to go find him O.K., sis?" said Hera. "he is soooo hott!"

Hermioney Granger walked away to harry and Ron who were standing behind a corner. "well shes inthe clear for now guys. she seems to interested in Olliver Wood to pay attension to Professor Severus Snape righte now." she told to them.

"good so now they cant SEE each other" Ron nodded to her affirmitivally. "then i am going to go dance"

when ROn walked away Harry Potter turned to Hermioney and looked in her eyes romanticly. "will you dance with me?" he aksed quietly

"a- all right." she said.

"Professer I think tehir trying to keep me from talking to you..." Hera sasid to Snape ones Hermioney was out of site.

"why woudl they do that?" he asked but he new the answer he was only playing coy."

"well I think tehy dont want me to SEE You, Severus" Hera said sexily.

"but I want you too SEEe me very much" he said back. he took her Hand and lead her to the door to leave out and they went. 


End file.
